Tomorrow
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: " Difficile de lutter avec monsieur l'autre sentiment, le sentiment sans nom, vous savez, celui dont personne ne veut jamais entendre parler. Et surtout pas eux." OS Tiva, vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.


**Bonjouuur ! **

**Voilà un OS Tiva mais du Tiva du pur jus pas dilué ditout ditout. Donc ceux qui aiment pas, courrez, sautez, volez, faites ce que vous voulez mais ne lisez pas !**

**Ah oui, pour ceux que ça intéresse, mon brevet s'est plutôt bien passé, je n'en attends pas grand chose, mais bon...**

**Je réponds à vos rewiews sur Mission Spéciale juste en dessous ! Et je vous souhaite bien évidement une bonne lecture :p**

* * *

**Ankou : C'est pas du courage mademoiselle, c'est de l'inconscience xDD Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu :)**

**DiNozzoGirl : Thanks :p**

**Crazy : Merchiiiiii Crazyyy ! **

**PBG : Bon, c'est pas nouveau, tu m'as officiellement tuée. J'étais morte de rire, écroulée par terre, les larmes aux yeux. Merci. Ma mère va vraiment finir par me faire interner euh. Merciii pour ta longue rewiew !**

**Joly : JOLY TU ES LAAAA ! OH MY GOD CA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS ! *hug***

**Sasha : Aaaanh je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Pour la vidéo, faut voir avec Sophia, je ne me mêle pas de ça. ( quoi Gibbs ? Mais nan, j'ai rien dis voyoons) Vi, fallait que je m'échappe xD Merci Sashaaa ! **

* * *

**"Leur histoire, c'est la théorie des dominos, mais à l'envers. Au lieu de se faire tomber, ils s'aident à se relever."**

* * *

L'open space était presque plongé dans l'obscurité. Il était tard.

Anthony DiNozzo bâilla allégrement alors que ses doigts couraient sur son clavier, tapant un rapport qui semblait bien dérisoire comparé à ce qu'il s'était réellement passé cette semaine.

Une semaine éprouvante. Le genre de semaine qui arrivait deux fois par an, Dieu soit loué. Une semaine entière à pister un serial killer complètement fou, qui jouait avec leurs nerfs.

Un serial killer qui s'amusait à prendre des vies, comme ça, par plaisir. Avec le plus de perversité possible.

Les scènes de crime avaient été insupportables au regard. Tout simplement innommable.

Et puis il y avait eu cette adolescente pommée, au grands yeux clairs, où des abysses sans fin se dessinaient.

Elle avait perdu son père, sa seule famille.

Ils avaient appris le suicide de la gamine dans la soirée.

Elle s'appelait Camille, et elle avait insisté pour qu'on remette un message à Gibbs. Les affaires qui touchaient les enfants, c'était toujours pour Gibbs de toute façon.

L'italien se souvenait parfaitement de l'écriture tremblante, ronde, légèrement penchée vers le bas.

_Je veux pas mourir, agent Gibbs. Je veux juste que la souffrance cesse._

Et à qui avait été confié ce message ? A Ziva bien sûr, comme si elle n'avait pas perdu son père il y a six mois...

Son cœur s'effrita en lui alors qu'il revoyait son visage se décomposer, pâlir, ses yeux devenir brillants.

Merde à la fin.

Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, c'est ça ?

« Putain. » jura-t-il soudainement à voix haute en voyant tout son beau rapport sans sens s'effacer juste sous ses yeux.

La colère gronda dans son corps alors que son poing rencontrait le bois de son bureau. Pas question qu'il recommence. Qu'il aille au diable ce foutu rapport.

Maudissant la Terre entière, il se leva prestement, attrapa sa veste, la fit glisser sur ses épaules, prit son sac, et contourna son bureau.

« Bon weekend Ziva. » lâcha-t-il par automatisme, un automatisme qui lui donna envie de vomir.

Pathétique.

Silence.

Interloqué, il tourna la tête vers elle.

Un pauvre sourire fendit ses lèves. Elle dormait.

Rien d'étonnant en soit, cette semaine avait été éprou-.. Oui bon, il l'avait déjà dis, on sait. Mais de là à ce qu'elle se permette de s'endormir, de se détendre de cette façon au bureau... Ça devait être grave.

Lentement, la main se glissa dans sa poitrine, s'accapara délicatement son cœur, et le tordit mon dieu, le tordit fort fort fort.

Le sourire n'avait alors plus rien d'un sourire. Sorte de complainte silencieuse.

Son sac finit une course au sol alors qu'il s'approchait de son bureau, caressant doucement sa joue pour la réveiller.

« Hé, Zee, y'a d'autre endroit pour dormir. » lui murmura-t-il.

La frêle silhouette s'ébranla, minauda, se renfrogna, et, finalement, deux iris scintillants se dévoilèrent.

Elle prit un certain temps à comprendre où elle se trouvait, et lorsque ce fut fait, la morsure de son regard se posa sur sa main, toujours fermement posée sur sa joue.

Il se racla vivement la gorge alors qu'il se redressait, le traitre faisant des saltos entre ses côtes.

« Désolé. »

Elle lui sourit poliment, attrapant à son tour ses affaires, tandis qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers l'ascenseur.

Ils étaient pathétiques. Pathétiques !

La rage au ventre, il pénétra dans la cage en fer, la jeune femme sur ses talons, cet air toujours aussi terne sur le visage.

_Oui oui, nous sommes amis. Strictement professionnel._

Foutaise oui !

Il posa un regard meurtrier sur la cause de sa colère, et cette si chère colère de fondre comme neige au soleil, de se terrer dans un coin et de baisser la tête.

Car difficile de lutter avec monsieur l'autre sentiment, le sentiment sans nom, vous savez, celui dont personne ne veut jamais entendre parler. Et surtout pas eux.

Il détailla lentement les traits de ce visage qu'il connaissait par cœur, détailla ce regard vide, voilé, qui ne savait que refléter la tristesse de son âme, cette bouche rose légèrement pincée, ces longs cils qui déposaient une ombre délicate sur ses jolies joues d'enfant. Et puis, les quelques cheveux fous autour du fin visage, s'échappant de la queue de cheval presque sévère.

Elle était touchante. Vraiment. Belle aussi. Très.

Malheureuse.

Mu par une impulsion, il esquissa quelques pas sur le côté, et appuya sur le pauvre bouton rouge usé.

Elle releva un regard à peine surpris vers lui alors qu'il revenait lui faire face, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

Voilà, ils y étaient.

Le moment où l'on ne plus attendre, où les mots ne veulent plus rien dire, où les regards parlent plus que de longs discours.

Le cœur battant dangereusement vite, il laissa le feu dans sa poitrine se propager.

Il était lassé de se battre contre ses sentiments, de feindre ne pas les ressentir, alors qu'ils le consumaient de l'intérieur.

Anthony DiNozzo se saisit délicatement du menton de Ziva David.

Et il fit la seule chose dont ils avaient alors besoin.

Il l'embrassa.

Ce fut très doux au départ, vraiment très doux. Caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, tendre, émouvante d'une certaine façon.

Il tenta de faire passer dans ce baiser toutes ces phrases qu'il ne lui dirait sûrement jamais, ces « je t'aime » que sa bouche bien trop orgueilleuse reniait avec hargne.

Sa main glissa doucement sur sa peau douce, venant se caler entre son cou et sa mâchoire, alors que sa jumelle venait en faire de même.

C'était vraiment incroyable.

Il avait envie de pleurer tant il était heureux, là, tout de suite.

Et puis, lentement, la poupée désarticulée se réveilla, sortit de sa torpeur, et colla son corps contre le sien en exhalant un soupir de bonheur contre ses lèvres.

Bonheur, oui.

Le baiser se transforma.

La petite flamme chancelante s'embrasa, devint grande, belle, effrayante.

Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, à son buste, à ses cheveux, à son dos, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire de-ci de-là.

Sa langue chercha l'ouverture, la força à peine, et vint jouer avec sa consœur un vive ballet.

Lui, ne pouvait se résigner à relâcher ce visage qu'il tenait entre ses mains, maintenant fermement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Ils étaient enlacés dans une étreinte intemporelle, une étreinte représentant ces huit maudites années d'attentes, de séduction, de haine, de jalousie, de monsieur l'autre sentiment sans nom.

Mais aussi de rire, de quelques instants où le temps avait cessé d'exister.

Commençant sérieusement à manquer d'air, l'italien relâcha doucement ses lèvres, gardant toujours sa prise autour de son fin visage.

Il ouvrit les yeux, déposa une dernière fois sa bouche sur la sienne, et ré-actionna l'ascenseur, la laissant pantelante au milieu de la cage de fer.

Le ding significatif retentit.

« Bon bah, à demain. »

Il s'élança hors de l'ascenseur sans attendre de réponse, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Oui, à demain.

Et demain, peut être qu'il aurait le courage de faire les pas suivants. Peut être.

Le plus important pour le moment, c'était le léger sourire heureux qu'il avait aperçu en sortant.

_T'inquiète pas, on va y arriver.. On fera pas mieux que les autres mais on fera pas pire non plus.. On va y arriver, je te dis.. On va y arriver.. On a rien à perdre nous, puisqu'on a rien.. Allez... Viens.*_

« A demain. » murmura une petite voix dans l'ascenseur.

Une petite voix qui souriait au bord des larmes.

* * *

*** extrait de Ensemble, c'est tout. **

**Voilà, j'avais prévenu, c'est du bon lourd Tiva... J'espère que vous avez pas eu trop de mal à avaler. **

**Bisouuuus !**

**#Amy.**


End file.
